


Can't Stop the Moonlight

by nihilistshiro



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Kinktober, Knotting, M/M, Magic, NSFW, Telepathic Bond, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Shiro, Witch Lance, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Shiro and Lance have been dating for a few months, but Shiro has a dark side he doesn’t want to reveal. Lance isn’t one to scare easily and he’s got a few secrets of his own.AKA witch!Lance and werewolf!Shiro are fucking and finally learn the truth about one another.For Kinktober Day 31: Free Day (my prompt for myself is werewolf/magic)





	Can't Stop the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I got here, but I know that it was worth it. For this fic, I asked for Kinktober art and got sent SO MUCH SHANCE. It made my heart happy. And then I saw some werewolf Shiro/Shance art and this just...sort of happened.
> 
> Happy humping!

Shiro watched the sun go down with a mixture of dread and excitement. He tried to quell the beast within, the other side of him that was violent and destructive, but the voice in his head was giddy at the prospect of reveling beneath the full moon. 

_ Soon. Soon we can come out. _

Shiro grimaced, turning away from the window and pulling his phone off its charger. He begrudgingly tapped open his messenger app to cancel his date with Lance.

They'd been seeing each other for a couple months, but Lance didn't know anything about Shiro's dark secret. About the monster that he lurked within

_ Nooooo! Let him come over. We want to play with him. _

Kuron was the name he'd chosen for the wolf that lived within. It was a power he'd come into unexpectedly and he'd spent the last few years honing in on his ability to control it. The voice was usually silent, Kuron locked safely away, but it grew stronger as the moon grew fuller.

 

_ [18:47] Hey I need to cancel our dinner plans.  _

**_[18:48] Is everything ok?_ **

_ [18:48] yeah everything is fine I'm just not feeling great _

_ [18:48] it's just a little head cold. Should clear up by tomorrow _

**_[18:49] OK. Do you need anything?_ **

**_[18:50] I can bring you by some soup or whatever sounds good_ **

_ [18:52] that's ok. Don't worry about me :)  _

_ [18:52] talk soon _

 

He tossed the phone onto the bed, running a hand through his white fringe as a resigned sigh huffed out from his lungs.

_ Let us run, Takashi. It’s almost time. _

Shiro frowned. Maybe a jog would do him some good. Wear off extra energy and give Kuron less fuel when he finally transformed.

He went to his spare bedroom and flicked on the light, illuminating his home gym. It didn't take long for him to tug on a pair of basketball shorts and soon he was keeping a steady pace on his treadmill his earbuds blasting his gym playlist.

An hour later he was sweaty and tired, his legs burning from the run. He clocked fifteen miles. Not bad for someone who benefited from superhuman strength and endurance.

He grabbed a nearby hand towel and wiped his face, making his way down the short hallway to his bathroom. The house he rented was relatively small, built sometime in the 1940s, but it suited his needs just fine. What he liked most was that the property stood a few miles outside of town, affording him privacy. It was also insurance for when Kuron came out. The nearby woods offered enough distraction for his wolfish habits, giving him peace of mind that the safety of the townspeople would remain intact.

He turned on the shower and looked in the bathroom mirror. His irises were purple embers, his tongue running along the razor-sharp fangs that replaced his canines. The first signs of his transformation.

He didn’t have long.

Shiro scrubbed himself quickly in the shower, rinsing off and toweling dry in record speed. He could feel his limbs elongate, his fingernails growing into pointed claws as Kuron enveloped him. He barely made it to his bedroom, shoving his legs into a nearby pair of sweats before Kuron took over, thick, black fur covering his body as a curled, fluffy tail sprang out behind him.

_ We are here. _

_ “Try not to destroy the entire fucking house this time,” _ Shiro chided internally, ignoring the burn in his blood, his senses stronger now that Kuron was in charge.

The werewolf was in control of his body and for all intents and purposes, he was at Kuron’s mercy. His form shifted, muscles rippling out to three times their normal size, his ears pointed and alert, his feet replaced with massive paws that made him faster. Stronger.

Luckily the sweats covered his obscenely large cock–another wolf trait that Shiro inherited whenever he shifted into Kuron.

_ Time to go out. Time to hunt. Open the door. Let us out. _

_ “Or,” _ Shiro thought, watching from his mind’s eye as Kuron stomped down the hallway towards the front door.  _ “Or, we could stay here and eat the snacks I bought for you earlier this week.” _

He faltered, eyes darting to the kitchen, long tongue swiping over his muzzle, attention piqued. He scurried to the fridge, claws clacking against the floors as he tore the door open, eyes roving over the loot inside. Shiro was relieved his ploy was working. It was a habit he’d picked up when he was younger as a way to manage Kuron and prevent any trouble.

Just like naming the beast ‘Kuron’ helped. By adding personification to this side of himself, by quantifying his werewolf genetics as another, separate facet of his identity, as opposed to the sickness he’d once associated it with, Shiro felt like he was able to manage it better.

Kuron was cutting a hole in the packaging around a slab of bacon with the claw on his index finger when he stopped abruptly, ears pricking up.

_ Intruder. _

Footsteps sounded on his front porch and Shiro felt panic well up within him, the feeling numbed by the fog of Kuron’s control.

“ _ Stop! _ ” Shiro commanded, but to no avail.

_ It's him. It's him. It's him. _

The scent was one the beast knew well, Lance having spent more than one night in Shiro’s bed. He was powerless to stop Kuron as he tore through the kitchen, skidding into the hallway so fast he knocked against the wall, a frame clattering to the floor but staying intact.

Lance's scent permeated into the house and Shiro felt sick to his stomach. He tried to reign in Kuron as much as possible but there was no way to ensure Lance's safety. Once a werewolf caught a scent, the hunger became insatiable. Shiro  _ told _ him to stay away. Why couldn’t Lance listen? His thoughts spiraled into a noxious swirl of anxiety and fear.

Kuron reached the front door just as a fist on the other side rapped against it and the wolf didn't slow, one massive paw reaching back to break down the barrier, his hackles raised and mouthwatering.

Before he could make contact with the fragile wood, it opened, although Shiro was certain he locked it earlier. The werewolf toppled through the opening, somersaulting down the steps of the front porch to land in a heap on the front lawn.

The porch wasn’t illuminated much but the full moon offered enough light for him to make out Lance's figure standing on the top step, staring down at him in amazement.

He wanted to yell at Lance, tell him to run. Or at least chew him out for disobeying his request and coming over despite the fact that he was now in mortal danger.

But his warning was trapped, as was he, and he could only watch through Kuron’s eyes as the beast raced toward Lance, the thrill of the chase pulsing through him. Lance leaped gracefully from the porch and sprinted toward the back of the house, where there was a rolling hill that led to the woods and the river beyond.

Kuron was fast, closing the distance on Lance as he reached the top of the hill and tackling him, both of their bodies tumbling down the hill. When he landed, Kuron sprang to his feet, looking around wildly and sniffing the air.

But by the time he found Lance, the other man was standing a few feet away, face set in grim determination, hands raised to make a strange symbol. The wind whipped past him, autumn leaves flying around their feet.

Lance's eyes were the brightest blue he'd ever seen, alight with an eerie, iridescent glow.

“Stop,” Lance commanded in a deep voice layered with multiple tones, a shockwave erupting from where his hands met, blue light flashing out to wash over Kuron in waves. 

The werewolf stood still, frozen by Lance's spell. Lance let out a relieved huff and walked over, the wolf's eyes tracking his movement, his face a mask of fury.

“Shiro,” Lance's voice was soft, his eyes still illuminated under the power of his magic.

He reached up, fingers carding through the white tuft of fur between Shiro's pointed ears, his face displaying none of the fear Shiro expected.

“I'm going to give you something to help you and I need you to swallow it. Can you do that for me?”

He waved a finger, releasing the wolf’s mouth only. Kuron snapped at him and emitted a harsh growl.

“Shiro, I know you're in there. Please, you have to fight it. Tell me you can do as I ask.”

Lance's eyes were pleading and Shiro struggled to the surface, voice coming out in a bark that was half-human, half-demon.

“Yes.”

Lance looked somewhat skeptical but reached into his small satchel to pull out an object that looked like a chocolate truffle but smelled absolutely foul.

The wolf wrinkled his nose, a growl rumbling in his chest.

“I know it doesn't look appetizing, but you have to trust me. Please.”

A million questions raced through Shiro's mind but he didn't have time to focus on anything except his hold on Kuron, who was fighting for control.

Lance held out his hand, the item in his palm, and Shiro closed his eyes, scarfing it down and leaving a string of drool on Lance's fingers.

It tasted worse than it smelled and he struggled to swallow it, but finally managed. A ripping sound that curdled his blood filled the air and he fell to the ground, body writhing as a scorching heat sent his body into spasms of severe pain.

“Takashi!”

Lance's voice was a million miles away as Shiro’s vision flashed white. It felt like his body was being dipped in a vat of acid, like his skin was being peeled from his bones.

Then he felt a hand in his shoulder, Lance speaking softly near him, and the pain ebbed. His eyes fluttered open, mercury once more.

“Are you ok?” Lance asked, helping Shiro to his feet.

“I…what the hell just happened?”

His voice was rough, gravelly. He looked down at his hands and was shocked to see they were normal size, lacking the thick black fur of his wolf. Shiro’s face softened into his human features and Lance breathed a sigh of relief.

The claws remained, though. As did his tail and pointed ears.

Kuron was safely stowed, his overwhelming presence locked away.

“The mixture I gave you subdues the...erm...wolf side of you,” Lance said, hand brushing along Shiro's tail, “But can't fix everything.”

“Ok, what?” Shiro looked down into Lance's face, gaze searching. “What just happened? What are you? How did you know I'm a werewolf? Why the hell would you come here on a full moon?”

Shiro's voice was a meld of curiosity, disbelief, and rage.

“You could’ve got hurt, you know. He– _ I _ could have seriously injured you.”

Lance looked up at the man he loved. There was obviously a lot they still needed to discuss. He needed to fill Shiro in on his history. On the truth. On so many things.

“Let's go inside,” Lance murmured, starting up the hill. “I think we should sit down for this.”

Shiro was silent but took Lance's hand, marveling at his wolf-human hybrid form. With the exception of a few canine details, he was pretty much a regular man. They didn't speak as they made their way inside, Lance leading them to the kitchen as Shiro put on a kettle. Lance sat at the counter bar, hands folded in front of him, eyes downcast.

“I knew what you were before we met,” he started, looking up at Shiro, who stood, leaning against the counter by the stove, arms folded across his chest. “I was sent here by my coven to monitor you when you moved to town last year.”

“Coven?”

“Yeah. I’m sort of a witch.”

The kettle whistled sharply and they both jumped. Shiro turned the stove off and poured two mugs of tea, setting one in front of Lance, the counter separating them.

“A witch?”  Shiro repeated with one arched brow.

His expression was unreadable, but he seemed open to hearing Lance out so he continued.

“Yes. Magic and all that,” Lance explained with a wave of his hand. “I was in charge of making sure you weren’t a threat.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It would have compromised my mission.”

“So I was just a mission to you?”

“No! Shiro, it wasn’t like that. I mean. At first, yeah. I was getting to know you because of my orders,” Lance said, standing and rounding the countertop. “But when I finally met you. Got to know you. I...developed personal feelings.”

He put a hand on Shiro’s arm.

“You didn’t think to tell me that my biggest secret was no secret at all?”

Shiro’s gaze was hard, a purple glow ringing his gunmetal irises as his temper flared.

“This whole time I’ve been nervous about telling you. About losing you. I’m a fucking monster, Lance. I figured you’d freak out and want to break things off. But you already knew.” His voice was low, the weight of his words sinking in. “Why did you come here tonight?”

Lance sighed, turning so his back was to Shiro, hugging himself for protection.

“When you texted tonight to cancel with the full moon and all, I knew you’d likely be shifting. I wanted to confront you so it would be out in the open. I didn’t want any more secrets between us.”

He turned back, face sincere as he brought a palm to cup Shiro’s cheek, pleased when Shiro leaned into it.

“Look, I really care about you,” Lance continued. “That’s why I came here tonight. Why I brought you the nightling seed.”

“Nightling seed? Is that the god awful thing you fed me?”

“Yes,” Lance chuckled, hand falling from Shiro’s face. “It’s a remedy that allows you to control most of your lycanthropic symptoms.”

“It tasted like shit,” Shiro said bluntly, hands grabbing Lance’s biceps and tugging him forward so their torsos pressed together.

“I know. But I saw an opportunity and I took it. And I’m not sorry. I’m glad you know.”

“Yeah, well I get the feeling that there’s still a lot I don’t know.”

“You’re not wrong,” Lance murmured, cheeks flushing as his eyes fell to Shiro’s bare chest, suddenly very aware of his state of undress and the warmth radiating off his body.

“I think that’s enough for tonight,” Shiro said.

Lance looked up at him, blue stare colliding with silver.

“Does that mean you’re not still mad at me?”

“I’ll admit that I’m not exactly thrilled about it, but I could never stay mad at you, Lance. I–” Shiro stopped himself awkwardly, willing himself to shut the fuck up before he spilled any more secrets. “I really care about you, too.”

His thumb traced Lance’s lower lip and he leaned in, mouth gently brushing against Lance’s. Lance responded instantly, groaning as he pressed himself into Shiro, returning the tender kiss with a frantic passion that was in part due to the adrenaline coursing through him, but was mostly caused by his overwhelming desire for this one man.

Lance’s hands drifted up to Shiro’s hair, tugging the dark locks. It was longer than normal thanks to the full moon, and he couldn’t help dragging his fingers along the soft fur covering his ears.

Shiro laughed against his mouth.

“That tickles.”

“I’m sorry,” Lance said, grinning and repeating him motion, needing Shiro to laugh again. The sound was addicting

He reached up and gripped Lance’s wrists, pulling them down and away before binding his arms together behind Lance’s back by collecting his wrists with one big hand. Shiro looked down, the smile from his laughter slowly fading as something else more powerful overtook his features.

The heat in Shiro’s gaze sent a tremor up Lance’s spine and he inadvertently bumped closer, his stomach grazing against the impressive tent in Shiro’s sweats.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Shiro whispered, mouth falling to the crook of Lance’s neck, his fangs nipping lightly at the delicate flesh.

“ _ Ahhhh _ ,” Lance moaned, melting further into Shiro’s touch, the feel of sharp teeth sinking into his neck a delicious shock of pleasure-pain. “You won’t.”

Shiro grunted, a trickle of blood running across Lance’s skin. He collected it with one slow stroke of his tongue. Tension blossomed between them as their eyes locked. Shiro searched for a sign of discomfort–for an indication that Lance didn’t want this–and found none.

One moment passed, then another, and suddenly their mouths were crashing down against each other for a fierce kiss that provoked moans from both of them.

Lance’s hands curled into tight fists, Shiro’s erection pulsing against his stomach, making his own cock ache. Shiro lifted him and he instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist. The kiss deepened, tongues tangling lightly as they moved through the house, but ultimately settling into a hectic rhythm that crescendoed with teeth clicking together and tongues dragging along lips.

Shiro kicked open the door to his bedroom, taking three big strides before depositing Lance down on his big bed. He crawled atop him, their lips breaking briefly as he ripped off Lance’s jacket and shirt, fabric tearing from his sharp claws.

“Shit,” he ground out, breathing hard. “Sorry.”

“S’okay,” Lance replied, eager hands tugging at Shiro’s sweatpants.

Shiro’s cock sprang free and it tapped against Lance’s abs. It was twice the size it normally was, and a knot the size of baseball swelled at his base.

“Fuck,” Lance muttered, eyes rounding as a smile crooked the corner of his mouth. “I guess you’re a little more wolf than man right now.”

The deadpan stare Shiro replied with only made Lance laugh harder, until Shiro had enough and slid down his body, swallowing Lance’s cock in one swift motion. His laughter peeled off into a high-pitched keen, his hips rocking up into Shiro’s mouth. He tried to squirm away from the overwhelming sensation, hands tugging at Shiro’s hair, his wrists.

But Shiro refused to let him go, pinning him down and milking him for all he was worth.

Lance’s body bowed, his back arching off the mattress.

“Takashi! Please!”

His cry stoking the flames driving Shiro on, his heart thundering in his chest. The savage need pummeling him was unlike anything he’d ever experience. He was still in control, but his senses were heightened by his werewolf instincts. For once, he was able to appreciate the wolf within without letting it consume him. There was no Kuron. He was only Shiro.

The thought delighted him and when Lance tensed, ready to climax, Shiro pulled off his cock, climbing back up his body to ravage his mouth, forcing his tongue past Lance’s lips so he might taste himself.

Lance dissolved into the pool of lust he was floating in. Shiro’s intensity called to a primal part of himself that he didn’t know existed. Sex with a werewolf wasn’t unheard of, but it usually didn’t occur under such pleasant circumstances.

Part of what felt so deliriously good was the knowledge that he was safe. That regardless of Shiro’s rough edges, he would never harm Lance. The nightling seed magic had worked, making his weeks of practice worth it. The effects were even better than he imagined.

But he wanted to be closer still.

With their mouths still fused, Lance reached his hands up, two fingers lightly touching either side of Shiro’s temples, he focused his energy and activated the spell, blue light glowing from his fingertips.

In a heartbeat, he felt the heat in Shiro, the lust hazing his vision red. Shiro pulled back, looking down at him.

“What was that? Is that..magic?”

Shiro could hardly speak around the sensations flooding him. He felt his own body above him, weighing him down, and it took him a moment to realize that Lance was using his witchcraft to open a channel between them, allowing them to feel what the other was experiencing.

“Wicked,” he said with a devilish grin, his teeth glinting in the moonlight.

Shiro rolled so he was on his back with Lance straddling him.

“C’mere,” he said, urging Lance to scooch up at the same time he moved down, adjusting until Lance’s thighs were on either side of his face. “Do that thing again,” he added, just before he set his hot mouth against Lance’s hole.

Lance sobbed, one hand bracing against the wall as the other clenched into a fist. Shiro’s mouth laved against him and his muscles instantly tensed. It took a beat for him to uncurl his fist, a shaky hand reaching down, his magic activating as his fingers slid into Shiro’s hair, grabbing his crown as he ate Lance open.

Shockwaves of pleasure ricocheted between them as Lance’s spell created a conduit for their thoughts and emotions to meld, an erotic feedback loop. As Shiro’s tongue glided across Lance’s entrance, he could  _ feel _ it, as though he was acting upon his own body. He rolled his tongue, lips sucking at the tight ring of muscle. The tip probed gently before pushing in, the magic giving Shiro insight into what felt good for Lance, what to continue.

They moved against each other, Lance’s hips rutting against Shiro’s face, his hand tightening in Shiro’s hair as molten heat began to swirl around them, soon to erupt in a shared climax.

It was only through the bond they currently shared that Shiro could sense Lance’s desire for more. And he was more than happy to oblige. He licked his palm, stroking himself and depositing as much moisture as possible on his hard shaft. The connection broke as Shiro lifted Lance clean off him, hoisting him over his bobbing erection.

Lance settled onto his knees, Shiro’s cock sliding between his cheeks to nudge at his hole. His hands fell to Shiro’s chest and he waited while Shiro lined himself up and pressed inside.

Shiro stilled, thinking to give Lance time to adjust, but instead, Lance sank down, crying out as he took Shiro’s thick length to the knot in a single motion. Lance’s blue gaze penetrated him and for a moment Shiro was breathless, enraptured as he watched the ethereal creature above him rise up before dropping down again with an effortless grace that was altogether hypnotic.

Where Shiro was hard muscle, Lance was smooth and lithe, his body grinding down against Shiro’s. He ran fingers through his hair, smoothing back the damp locks from his brown, and his hand stayed there, bent behind his head to give him a silhouette that would play behind Shiro’s eyes for months to come.

Shiro gritted his teeth, his instincts telling him to fuck up into Lance until he was screaming, to drive deep and plant his seed in Lance’s wet heat. Instead, he forced himself not to move, allowing Lance to set the pace. The sight of him working up and down on Shiro’s cock was intoxicating, and soon he was riding him in earnest, movements becoming harried and harsh.

Unable to stay still any longer, Shiro gripped Lance’s hips, rocking forward onto his knees so he was upright, with Lance sitting in his lap, their faces centimeters apart. His tail curled around Lance’s waist, hugging him tight as Shiro began pistoning his hips, pounding into Lance with a visceral desire that shook him to his core.

Lance moaned loud in Shiro’s ear, his hands slipping around Shiro’s broad shoulders. His head bobbed as he bounced on Shiro’s cock and he pressed his fingers into Shiro’s flesh, calling upon his abilities once more to link with Shiro.

They moved in brutal harmony, their bodies locked together as they rocked against each other, rising in unison toward the zenith of their pleasure. Shiro’s hips quickened, the sensations from Lance melding with the surge of blood to his cock as he pummeled Lance’s ass, biting down on the tender flesh of his shoulder as his body tightened for release. He felt everything–Lance’s hole clamping around him, the acute sting of his own fangs in Lance’s skin, the stretch of his length in Lance’s ass.  

It was all too much, and soon his entire being was braced against the crashing wave of his orgasm. When it hit, he bucked up, hips faltering as he pushed in his knot, throwing Lance into his own release. Spasms wracked Lance’s body, his hole convulsing around Shiro’s massive cock.

They clung to each other as their climaxes mingled, swelling and ebbing amid the sea of bliss they were cast into. Shiro laid back, pulling Lance on top of him, their bodies still connected. Lance released the spell, his powers exhausted for the moment. Silence filled the room, but neither seemed eager to break it, though they both moaned and hissed when Shiro’s cock slipped from Lance’s ass, leaving a trail of thick cum between his cheeks.

Shiro gathered Lance in his arms, their bodies covered in a dewy sheen of sweat.

“That has got to be the strangest sex of my entire life,” he said, nails scratching Lance’s scalp in soothing circles.

“What, you mean because you’ve got a werewolf dick?”

Shiro chuckled. He could feel Lance’s grin pressed against his chest.

“I mean, sure, that’s part of it.”

“And because I used a mind spell so we could feel each other?”

“That, too.”

“And the tail.”

“Oh yeah,” Shiro’s replied. “Who could forget the tail.”

They were silent a moment more, basking in the bliss of their coupling.

“I bet we can top it, though,” Lance said, nuzzling Shiro as he pulled the comforter up around them.

Shiro kissed the top of his head and let out a sigh.

“Good thing the moon is full every month.”

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO
> 
> werewolf dick
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic!!! Leave a note and tell me what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, special thank you, to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> If you wanna know more about my writing, follow me on Tumblr! -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
